


Their Pomegranate Seeds

by MorgenRose0407



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), One Shot Collection, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgenRose0407/pseuds/MorgenRose0407
Summary: Welcome to the Past, Present, and Future Department of Underworld Corporation. We hear you are interested in the children of the King and Queen? Well, what best way to know them is to know their stories?Meet Zagreus, Melinoë, Makaria, and Plutus. The children of our favorite couple in all of Olympus and the Underworld, Hades and Persephone. Read on and see how they grow and change through each adventure they go on, usually out of earshot and sight of their parents.





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I researched as much as possible in regards to the children. I know there is a lot out there that can make this whole idea seem screwy but Mythology is fun like that. You can interpret it how you want and I will do the same.
> 
> And thank you for reading!

Ah yes, there you are. No do not worry, we knew you were coming. We also know what you were going to ask for. The tapes of the Underworld children. Now, now, no need to fret about the paperwork – my sisters and I have seen to it that you are allowed to view these entries. A few strings needed to be pulled, but that should be of no concern to you. Now, one cannot start a tapestry by weaving the middle. To learn about the children, you must first learn about the parents.

It’s a tale as old as time. A pretty little maiden gets drunk at a bar after being spiked by a love fairy. A tall, emotionally damaged scoundrel who was dating another emotionally-damaged scoundrel saved her. The two began a whirlwind romance that took too many years in order for one to even mutter ‘I like you.’

This is, of course, the story of Persephone and Hades. The mortals would taint it once word spread from the Underworld, of course, never having a favored view of the King of the Dead. Describing their romance as a “taking” of the Goddess, as if she were an object one could take. Their story still does not fair too well, especially after that Orpheus and Eurydice debacle…even so, the rumors of mortals did not worry the ears of the King and future Queen of the Underworld. The two kept to themselves and did not ponder on the worries that others had towards their marriage. Their biggest enemy for a while had been Demeter, if anything, but that had changed at the birth of their first child.

It began as any new day in the Underworld. No sun to peek through the curtains, no warm air to breeze through the windows, so Persephone slept thankfully in the large bed after returning the hard work yesterday of growing the Elysian Fields. She had been back in the Underworld for around three months, and each day was hard work and fun nights. Only the smell of the sweetest tea woke her up, especially after Hades wafted it under her small button nose. The two kissed and Hades returned to bed with her, sipping his black coffee while she drank a warm tea that smelled like a strawberry used too much perfume.

“Hades?” She mumbled between a breath of hot flavored water.

“Mmhm?” 

“I’m pregnant.” 

The sputtering of coffee onto the newly white sheets was his response. He turned back at her, his red eyes twitching slightly as coffee dripped from his lips onto his shirtless chest. She remained sipping the tea, smiling to herself and mentally cackling. 

It was during the dawn of Spring that the child was born. Zagreus, the first of the two, was born with deep red-violet skin and grass green hair. The deep blue eyes that looked up at Hades the first time he held his child made him cry harder than his wedding day. The fear the new father had of his child appearing like the terrifying Titan had been smothering, but he was relieved to see him look more like his other grandparent. As Zagreus grew, he began to show his powers in Rebirth. First it was the patch of newly-living grass as he laid upon it. Then it was the revival of a fish that had jumped out of a nearby pond. Finally, when Hades had brought Persephone flowers for their bedroom, Zagreus regrew them to the point where it had overtaken the entire dresser. He continued to return to the Mortal Realm with his mother every Spring, bringing joy to the once lonely Demeter. 

The boy was soon joined by a sister, named Melinoë, when he was six years old. 

After a complicated pregnancy the girl had been born during the Winter months, with skin as purple as an amethyst and the same red eyes as her father. Her hair was white like his in the beginning, but slowly it morphed into a lavender color. She was born silent and remained silent, having not cried for much, and when she did cry she was soothed by a Hecate that seemed to always be nearby. When she grew, she began to show her own powers of Madness, primarily against a winged nuisance who always tried to be her friend. Thanatos, whenever near her, started hearing voices and seeing Furies come to attack him for all his wrong doings. At first he thought it was a punishment for his lack of work, something Hades had repeatedly reprimanded him for, but the King had no idea what the Death God meant when confronted with the accusation. It was only after two years of this suffering that all realized what was happening, particularly when Melinoë was the one to admit to it.

Another handful of years later, when Zagreus was 14 and Melinoë was 6, the two were joined by winged Makaria.

The girl born during the Summer Solstice was revered since she opened her eyes. A perfect copy of her mother in nearly every way from her pink skin to pink hair to pink eyes. The only different was the pink wings that unfurled around her when she was born. Makaria, the Goddess of Blessed Deaths as she was named, did not begin to show her powers as soon as her siblings did. Rather, she stayed on the ground and kept quiet. Though she was not silent like Melinoë had been, only quiet. That changed when that pesky love fairy came around for the first time when she was 7. Being shielded from Eros by Hades, the child wormed her way out of his hold and fluttered for the very first time up to Eros. It was from there that the child began to blossom. She began to carry souls down with the help of Hermes (as Thanatos did not want to run into another issue with his boss’ child). Hers appeared different from the other shades in Acheron, though, and she appeared to be picky on those she did choose. From the ones she brought, 9 times out of 10 they would be allowed into the Elysian Fields. Her powers were able to pinpoint those of a Blessed Death, those who were worthy of that pleasurable forever afterlife, and it was something that she did with pride.

For many years the family was whole. Three children of uniqueness between a wife and husband who wanted nothing more than the love of each other and their own family. Zagreus soon started to return solely to the Mortal Realm to work with Demeter. Melinoë began working within Tartarus as the torturer for the worst the worlds had to offer. And Makaria was able to bring souls on her own accord, though she was still overseen by Hermes in her daily duties.

Things changed, though, one fancy party hosted by Zeus and Hera.

During one Fall the oldest couple in Olympian history hosted a party for their 5,000th wedding anniversary. All were invited, and Persephone and Hades showed up with each of their children. Persephone had experienced stomach pains all day, but waved them off to show happiness for one of her closest friends. It was during the cheers over the main course for the couple that Persephone had cried out and one spoke up. One of the daughters of Zeus and Hera, Eileithyia, had spoken. A somewhat mute child, whose powers were still unknown. She had rose after the cheer and yelled only one word, “Push!” 

And with that, the final child was born underneath a table. A child of blue skin and curled light blue hair cried underneath a flustered and embarrassed Persephone as a confused and hysterical Hades cradled the newborn.

It took hours for all to be calmed down. Zeus was irked that his thunder had been taken from him and his wife, but Hera had been excited to see that a new child had been born in her home. Excitement from both came that their child now had a power and title, Eileithyia the Goddess of Childbirth. A name and title for the baby was pondered on for hours in that hall. It took especially long with Persephone being staggered from the birth and Hades questioning the health of his child. All Gods and Goddess came forward with their take of what the newest child of the Underworld should be called. It finally took a shell-shocked Hades to announce him as Plutus, the God of Wealth. Though it was something he disputes remembering till this day, the tape we have says otherwise. It was an action that confuses mortals to this day as they try to determine if Plutus was a child of Hades or simply an epithet of the richest God of the Greeks.

There is much more to these children than their parents and their births. Each had to face tribulations in order to own their place among the Gods other than their birthrights. Like when kindhearted Makaria had to deviate away from the rules in order to save more shades. Or when the Father of Olympus and the Father of the Underworld fought over the death of mysterious Zagreus. Or even when boldened Melinoë came face to face with her grandfather Kronos. But, those stories are long and your time here is up. Should you return, my sister will continue the stories for you, but for now I must return to my other work. The tapes do not wind themselves up the stories of the remembered, now do they?


	2. Chapter 2 - The Death Before Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of Zagreus, the God of Rebirth, is as confusing and sad as the God himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death of a child. Angst. If uncomfortable, please skip this chapter. There will be a far more entertaining one next time I promise.

Welcome back, young blood. You are here early. We expected you, sure, but it does not mean there is no margin of error in our works. Everyone makes mistakes, but others’ may not be as life altering as ours. A mistaken sex here a different name there and the entire pantheon is askew with the Mortals running with no head on their shoulders. Enough about our works, now, I do not need you judging us as much as you certainly are. What story speaks to your desires now?

…Hm, yes. Certainly interesting of you to stay curious of that story. The death of a God is something that is wildly confusing. Moreso than any other kinds of mistakes we have ever made. Threads, I remember when Atropos was stripped of her scissors after the mishap concerning Pan…But we are not speaking of the satyr God. No, you are interested in the firstborn, so allow me to spin you a tape about the terrible fate Zagreus, God of Rebirth, befell. Before he got better.

Zagreus was just a babe when a terrible prophecy came from the mouth of Mother Gaea. She who fated to the tyrant Kronos that his usurper would be of his own blood whispered to the ear of the new mother. “Keep your babe near, Flower Child, no matter the cost. Away from Mount Ida, keep him coddled, or else he will be lost.” Persephone, worried over the life of a newborn in her arms, refused to let the child down from then point onwards. During the return to her mother or the trek to her love, she never let the small child out of reach. Demeter, who so loved her grandson dearly, wanted nothing more than to hold him. But Persephone refused. Hades, who longed to have a part of him pure and good, only wanted to help when offering to take him when she was most tired. But Persephone refused. No God, Nymph, or Mortal above or below the lands would touch her child.

However, there are things that can change. Something shifted in the present can alter paths in the future.  
It was one day during the Winter of Zagreus’ third year of life. All was quiet in the kingdom of the Underworld. The child and mother remained cuddled in the marriage bed as the father mindlessly sat beside the both of them. The former two sound asleep as the eldest read through emails. Through a single thread out of place, the world began to blare. As you know, Tower Three hosts the worst of all humanity and godliness in the depths that is Tartarus. It was from there that the alarms were sounded off. What was happening, no one knew. All was truly known was panic.  
Hades, level-headed in all but truly terrifying situations, was quick to hustle to the location. He ordered guards for his wife and son, asking for the pair to stay within his home for safety. He promised to return to them both with a kiss.

Persephone watched in agony as her people – yes, her people – were terrorized and tortured by the unknown. Families of shades ran looking for answers, workers for the corporation tried to evacuate but were confined to the tethers of the Underworld. She felt helpless, motionless in her terror as she gripped to her child but her heart shattered for the people. So when she saw the fleetfooted Hermes spring into action, the queen followed suit. She would not stand by and watch her home be tormented. She would fight for the ones she loved, no matter the cost.  
She called upon her long-term friend, whom she offered a boon to in return for safe-keeping of her child. Hermes, ever the people pleaser, obliged. It was then that the Goddess of Springtime took action and began to drive her people and workers to a safe location at Elysium. Hermes, taking to the duties of a sitter, strapped the child to his chest, flew through the Underworld and gathered shades to bring to the beach named Acheron. Those he was able to get out and prevent from going in eased the burden within the realm, but peace was not an option in these times. In fact, the red one had one moment to breathe before a shockwave echoed through the realm coming from Tower Three.

In that moment, Hermes did not think. Rather, he looked at the child starting to scream and cry pressed against him and he took off faster than any had seen him before. The speedster of the Gods worried on where to place the babe. If Olympus was under the same attack as the Underworld the child would not be safe there. The child had no sea life to him either, meaning he could not survive in the Earth-Shaker’s realm. Instead, he took to what his mother Pleiad Maia and Titan Mother Rhea did to protect their children. Within a cave in Mount Ida in Crete Hermes laid the child down and swaddled him tight. When he cried, the speedster gave him a mirror to keep him company. With a promise to the child that he would return and a vow to never tell his parents, Hermes returned to the Underworld to give aid.

Now, what happens next is to be kept a secret from all members of the Underworld family. By decree of the king, my sisters and I are not allowed to have these tapes in possession. Rather, we were to dismantle all records of the atrocities for the sanity of whoever became curious – including the Reborn. But Fate is something one cannot hide from. You are allowed to see them, but I must warn you…what comes next is nothing short of disturbing.

It is unknown how it happened. It is unknown why it happened. But in his error to leave the child behind, Hermes fulfilled the prophecy and doomed the child to die. The prophecy was carried out within the tall mountain. Though there was a body behind, the only thing alive was the heart, which could be seen through the ethereal skin of the child.

Whilst the child had been torn, the people of the Underworld were finding calm. The attempting breakout of the recently entered Tantalus was nerve wracking, especially so when it appeared that those who had also been cast within eons ago decided to rise up in turn. The riot was impressive if not irritating to the tired Hades, who wanted nothing more than to destroy the bodies and souls of all who were within and start anew in Tartarus. It was a worry that was drummed up again and again when a light who feels brighter than the deepest darkness tries to emerge. A worry that he could not put to rest, as it was not his place to deal that punishment.

Persephone, in all her patience and fear, was able to cover for those unwelcome in the Fields and keep them protected from those who condemn unworthy ones. It was here that she grew the Blissful Groves, hiding away those who could have been punished by her actions. When all was calm again and those who remained unworthy were pulled out, Persephone pondered Hermes where her child was.  
When he responded Mount Ida, the Goddess fell to her knees and began to weep.

The fleetfooted promised the safety of the child and hurried back to the cave, finding the muted Athena there, holding the lifeless child with the beating heart. She who is all wise returned with Hermes to present the child to the couple. Persephone, shocked with grief, only held him close and cried more tears than she had before. Hades, shaken to have lost his immortal son, demanded to know why he was given this end. He had demanded to know what part we had in it. What part WE had! Thankfully, the confusion was settled when he was informed by the silver-eyed to only look up and his answers would be met.

Yes, we follow our own rules here in the Past, Present, and Future Department. Yes, we have our own King here in the Underworld. But all must bow to the rule of the King of all Olympus and Gods.  
It was screaming and cries as Hades rode up to Olympus in his chariot of hell beasts with his sobbing bride beside him. Those who past the couple as they carried their child up to Zeus watched in horror and sorrow as the King of the Dead pulled his wife along with him before his brother. Hades called for his brother to allow him to return Zagreus to life. Zeus, with his headstrong and defiant nature towards his elder brother, reminded him of Olympian Law. That none would be returned to life after reaching the Underworld unless the King of the Gods allowed it.

It was then that Hades, the most relaxed and level-headed of all Gods, lost his cool.

Faster than even Hermes could predict, the King of the Underworld grabbed the King of Olympus by the neck and the youngest was against the wall. Lightning from the youngest cracked as thunder pounded from the oldest. As Hades grabbed tighter at his blood and Zeus gagged, the blue king asked only one thing: “Now?”

A plan was concluded for the child to be reborn. While the relationship of brother and brother fissured deeper, the new father did not lose sleep over it. Their wives, however, grew closer together when Persephone had to mourn then rebirth her child. Her returned pregnancy was difficult with the knowledge of what could happen again. But Hera, a mother who could not understand the pain of a lost child, comforted her friend's daughter the best that she could. When reborn, the child had no prophecy against him to relive his death. With decades passed, the relationships have healed somewhat. Zagreus, despite the wisdom beyond his years, still does not know what occurred upon his youth. That, or he does not impose upon his parents that he does know what happened on that mountain all those years ago.

There are many sides to this story. Especially when fun-loving Dionysus came to our Pantheon. The Mortals enjoyed spinning the tale to fit along with him and his mother the Mortal Semele. Some believe that Semele had rebirthed the horned one. Some think that Dionysus was the one killed upon a mountain top. There are few that even think that it was Zeus that laid with Persephone to have the confusing Zagreus! To them I wonder what sanity is left within their brains…or if they even have one to begin with.

You look a bit shaken from our story. Perhaps we should stop for the day. No, no, do not worry. We have plenty stories to share and more time than you could ever imagine. It is only natural you feel uneasy after what happened to poor Zagreus. I would be more worried if you felt as if nothing changed. Go, rest for a while. We will continue with how the equally confusing Dionysus met the intimidating Melinoë…and how they decided to spread some well-deserved Madness. Farwell.


	3. Chapter 3 - Revelry and Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When on a need for self-love, Melinoë runs into an unlikely aid as well as an unlikely issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Kidnapping, mentions of slavery, drinking. This one is a lot nicer than the previous one, but if it is not your game I understand. Thank you for reading!

Ah, you are back early. No, no, it is no trouble at all. We just did not expect you to return to swiftly after that previous tale. Well, I cannot say all of us, Atropos certainly thought you would return around now. Sigh, it is sad to say Clotho and I now owe her a fine bottle of wine…perhaps I can discuss that with one of the Gods in our story today.

Dionysus, the God of Wine, is a very peculiar God indeed. A son of the king himself, Zeus, but not with the Sky God’s bride. Zeus, never one to shy from the loveliness a mortal woman may hold, did lay with Semele. The mortal woman was foolish though, as many are, and befriended a disguised Hera. She who has more fury in her than the bloodthirsty Ares appeared as an elderly woman and befriended the young princess of Thebes. Hera put doubt in the mortal’s mind, whispering worries and anxieties to her, convincing her that Zeus was nothing but a mortal in disguise if only to lay with her. So, when Zeus returned next, Semele made him promise on the River Styx to give her whatever she desired. He did so, and was saddened when Semele forced him to show his glory of Godhood to her. For he did come to love Semele, like he had loved Hera, more than he had loved any of his other affairs. 

So, he did. His build expanded, he shone with holiness, and the mortal began to scream. Semele, the princess of Thebes, burned in the holy light of Zeus the storm bringer. All that was left of her was the baby in her womb-a half mortal, half God. He who would be Dionysus was sewed in the leg of Zeus to let him grow, before being reborn as a full God with no connection to the Mortal Realm in which he was born.

This is where the confusion between Zagreus and Dionysus starts, but we are not talking about the Reborn one today. 

It was when Melinoë was in her younger years, around 19 years old or so, that she met Dionysus for the first time. The revelry God was intriguing to the young Goddess who wanted to stake her claim in the Underworld. For while she had her powers and she was revered as a princess of the Underworld, she had nothing else to her name to be proud of. Her parents, forever overbearing and worried, forbade her from reaching past her means and attempting new things. Persephone, worried for her daughter to go through the horrors she had, always kept tabs on her and who she was in contact with. Hades, who knew of his wife’s turmoil and wanted his daughter to never struggle, never allowed her to connect to the opposite sex. This was a maddening struggle for the young Goddess, who wanted to evolve and grow, but had no idea how.

So, one day, in all her wisdom of a young Goddess, Melinoë went upon the Mortal Realm to gather her thoughts. Her brother, Zagreus, was already planted there with their grandmother Demeter, but she did not want to see him. Her sister, Makaria, was always shifting between the Mortal Realm and Underworld, but she did not want to see her either. Melinoë felt alone in her struggles, and did not want to bring her siblings down with her in her darkened mind.  
She wound up on Icaria, the island in the Aegean Sea. She sat upon the beach and stared out at the waves her uncle created. Saffron-veiled and hiding her Goddess glory, she waited for something to happen. Something to click within her and make sense, something that was going to change all that she knew…

That came in the form of a slightly drunken Dionysus, who sat beside her with nothing to say and only drank from his never-ending goblet. Dressed in his leopard loin-cloth and nothing else, he pushed back his curly black hair and looked out at the same waves as she did.

The two sat in silence, with one not knowing the other, as Dionysus was banished from Olympus at a young age and Melinoë was forbidden from leaving the Underworld without her parents’ knowledge. It was only after a few moments did the Wine God offer his cup to she who sulked, saying only, “Care for some?”

“For some what?” She asked, still not looking at her blood.

“Something that helps.” Finally, the two met eyes. Red like rage, and purple like grapes. Without saying much, the two knew the woes of one another. Her fear and anger, her willingness to thrive with no way to pull ahead. His fatigue and loneliness, his drive to return to his home.

Without much else, she took a swig.

The two began to talk, passing the goblet back and forth. “What brings you to Icaria?” He asked.

“Overbearing parents.” She drank again, passing it back. “You?”

“My lack of parents.” He chuckled and drank too.

“Ah.” She nodded, looking at the water. “Sometimes I wish that was the issue.” He passed the drink back and she drank more.

“I wouldn’t say that,” He said, still looking out and blinking his eyes.

“How do you know?” She drank again and began to feel different. Tingly. Light, but heavy. She didn’t hand back the goblet. 

“Because I wish I had a parent, if only to know what I’m from.” He smiled at her, though his eyes looked sad.

She looked at him too, blinking slowly, still holding the goblet, “You look pretty mortal to me.” She sipped again before handing it back when her brain moved her arm for her. 

“Thanks,” He smiled at her, sipping again as his goblet refilled slowly. “So,” He asked again as she looked back out. “What really brings you here?”

She was quiet, blinking slowly and bringing her legs to her chest to hug them close. She saw something in the distance, but she couldn’t make out what it was. She looked away. “I…I want to be my own person. But I don’t know how.” She finally admitted, though she didn’t really know why it came out. 

Dionysus nodded, sipping once more and offering her the goblet only for her to shake her head. He sipped more and said, “I understand.” He looked away from the waves, up to the sky. “I want to know who I am so I can be who I am.” He chuckled, looking at his wine again, “But right now, I kind of like who I am. Even without my past.” He looked at her and laid a hand on her should. “You should too.”

When she pulled back her light hair and looked at him confused, something coming closer in the corner of her eye, he smiled. “To own yourself is to love yourself.” He opened his arms wide and smiled, “I look like a burnt grape but I still love myself!”

Melinoë couldn’t stop herself from cackling out, leaning her head back and letting the laugh roar as the waves crashing got louder. Dionysus laughed with her, leaning his head back and putting his hand on her shoulder again.

“Ah, look at this now,” the two stopped and looked in front of them. There stood pirates, Tyrrhenian, five of them in total. The tallest one was in front, looking down at the deities as they sat on the sand. “A prince and his little princess…what an adored pair.” He smiled wickedly, looking at Dionysus, “What a prince the both of you will fetch…” He looked at Melinoë and licked his teeth, who decided to bare hers in return in a disgusted look.

“Get them.”

Melinoë’s heart immediately leapt, and she struggled to get up as Dionysus just sat there and let two of the men grab him and haul him up. The Goddess shoved off one of them, and snarled, “Touch me and I will make sure you suffer in the deepest pits of Tartarus.”  
The one who reached for her pulled back before howling with laughter, same as the taller one. He stepped forward as Dionysus was being loaded onto a dinghy. 

“Now c’mon, pretty little princess,” He said, looming over her by a good foot or two. “Try not to make this harder than it needs to be.” He reached for her and she snapped, biting the flesh between his forefinger and thumb. He yelled and pulled his hand back as one of the other men punched her in her stomach and another tied her arms behind her back. Blood dripping from her lips, she glared at the men who stared at her. Dionysus, now sobering up quickly, looked at her and saw something the others could not recognize.

The aura of a Goddess.

The larger man barked, “Get her on the boat, or it will be all of your heads after ‘m done with her!” He climbed aboard and the one who reached for her before grabbed her legs. The two carried her and dropped her onto the boat as she struggled.

When on board the larger ship, the two were dragged into the middle of the bow and shoved onto their knees. Melinoë, still glaring and ready to fight, knelt beside the mild-mannered Dionysus as the captain and helmsman walked forward.

“So, this scrawny lil’ boy is what took you so long?” The captain snapped, looking at the larger man who still bled from the hand.

“Ha!” Melinoë barked out another laugh, “You wish it was him.” She looked back the tall one, “I figure you have less than two hours before you jump off and drown.” 

“Would you shut her up!” The captain barked, as one walked forward and pulled a cloth between the Goddess’ lips. The taller one paled a bit at her words, but refused to look frightened in front of his superior. “Finally, I can think.” The captain walked up and grabbed Dionysus by the chin. “Yes…he looks foreign, but would probably fetch a good price. Probably in Sparta…those crazy soldiers are always looking for new targets.” Then, he took Melinoë, who struggled in his grip. “She’s too feisty for my liking…” He frowned and pulled away, walking around them to look at her from behind, “But…she’ll be something nice to sell wherever.” His eyes widened as he looked at the back of Dionysus, barking, “Who the hell didn’ tie this one up?!” Causing one to run forward and start tying the man up with rope.

“Sir,” The helmsman walked forward as the captain stepped back to his position. “I think it would be best to let them go.”

“What?” The captain snapped, looking at the helmsman, “Have you gone mad, Acoetes? This will be the best sell we’ve had!”

“Captain, those two are obviously Gods.” Acoetes spoke, looking at the two who remained kneeling. “I cannot recall their names, but I am sure of it.”

“Acoetes must have drank the water, oh captain!” A rower called, making the ship roar in laughter.

The captain glared at his helmsman, whispering to him, “Return to your duties, Acoetes, else you will be suffering more than the two of these.” Acoetes looked away, ashamed of speaking out, before the captain called, “Tie them to the post! I want all eyes on them while we sail!”

“Um, we can’t my captain,” The tier called, looking up at the looming man, still behind Dionysus. “Every time I tie these knots…they become lack!”

“Then tie tighter!”

“I have!” He called back, holding the two ends of the ropes. “He ain’ moving, but they keep untying!”

“Then shackle him for Gods’ sake!” He ordered, turning his back and stalking back to his quarters. “An’ stop being a disappointment the lot of ye, or you can all find a new positions as anchors to this ship.”

Pulled to the post, Melinoë still struggled and Dionysus kept still. Unable to be shackled by the wrist, the God was chained by his ankles. Melinoë kept caught at her wrists, her struggle causing burns to her wrists.

As the sails began to unfurl and the oars were pulled out, Dionysus finally spoke, “Hey.” Melinoë looked at him as he smiled softly, his eyes turning red like hers from their usual purple. “Don’t worry so much.”

Dionysus pressed his fingers into the post and it began to crack as vines burst and started to coil around it, reaching to the top sail where grapes began to unfurl. The smell of wine and grapes flowed from the post and those who witnessed it cried out. The captain burst from his quarters and looked ahead, seeing his post and sails crumble under the grips of the vines. The oars, now abandoned by the rowers, were also laced with the vines as they snapped them in half.

One vine wrapped around the cloth and ropes around her mouth and wrists before ripping them off. Melinoë looked at him and he smiled wickedly, which she returned in full. She rose slowly and around her, she released her true Goddess form. With it came the spirit of Madness, who laughed wickedly and started to dance around the Goddess. Dionysus stood beside her, the shackles dropping from his ankles. 

With a roar of a lion and the cackle of the Madness, the ship was wiped of all mortals. The stories differ on what happened – some think the Madness drove all overboard, some believe the Wine God ate the captain in his animal form – but there was one left. Acoetes, who lived and saw the horrors on that ship, now rests easily in the Elysian Fields. He never has said what happened that terrible day. All he says, is that the God and Goddess should never be questioned in their places among the Pantheon.

Of course, WE know what happened on that ship. But, considering how you reacted at the last story…it would be best not to share right now. 

Our story ends with Melinoë returning to her home. Her parents, disappointed in her disobedience, were not pleased in her actions. Especially when she returned smelling more like wine than she had ever before. Melinoë, however, returned assured in herself and her belonging in the Immortal world. She was a torturer, one who brought upon justice onto others. And when she saw the captain in Tartarus, she knew her place was right there, driving Madness into those who are deserving of the pain.

As for Dionysus? Well, the two remain close friends (much to the King’s chagrin). And to this day, when one struggles the other is there to help. Usually with a fine helping of wine.

That is our time for today. A lot nicer of a story than the previous, yes? Still not as…decent…as any of Makaria or Plutus’ tales. No need to worry, the next one will be concerning the kind Makaria. And how she upturned the entire afterlife of every mortal on the Mortal Realm. See you then…


End file.
